Teen Titans TDRI style
by Rosie the Demon's Offspring
Summary: Teen Titans Episode 62 'Go': Where the team first meets TDRI style! Slight ScottXDawn romance if you squint.


"Argh!" Sounds of metal being hit was echoing down the halls.

"Sir are you sure the prisoner won't escape?" Asked an overly large green reptile.

"Yes the prisoner must be deliver on schedule." The others nodded an stood at a fighting by the metal door that was being beat down. Suddenly the door was thrown at them. A pair of glowing blue eyes could be seen. Explosion could be heard through out the ship. Then a flying blue came out of the ship and headed straight towards the direction earth.

A man wearing a black shirt and grey pants ran past everyone holding a purse. He ran into a dark alley way for protection from the police. He smiled thinking that he had got away. The man then opened the purse and began to go through it. Suddenly footsteps were heard. He jumped up into a fighting position.

"Who's there?" He asked only to receive a hit in the face by a metal pole. He fell to the floor then looked up to see a red head wearing a red, yellow, and green suit with and S stitched onto the right side of his chest. "Hey what are you doing here this isn't your turf. Aren't you suppose to be with ba..."

"I just moved here and I work alone." Suddenly a blue light appeared in the sky. It looked like it was something about to crash. When it hit the floor the redhead quickly brought down the thief and tied him up.

When the blue light had hit the floor and female figure appeared coming out of the crater. Her long platinum blond hair flowed behind her. Her eyes were glowing a dangerous blue. She wore a green halter and skirt with matching boots along with metal parts cover her whole body except for her face. She had these weird metal cuffs on her hands and some sort of metal crown that cover the sides on her face.

"Ehrwe ma I?" She growled at the people surrounding her. Then a flash of light blinded her for a moment. She grew angry and began to hit random objects around her. From cars to light poles to buildings. She looked sat saw a golden color metal pole holding up a floor that was connected to a building. She smirked slightly and began to bang her metal handcuffs against it. The metal pole began to break and caused the floor that connected to the building to shake. Before she could hit it one more time, something had hit her on the face causing we to go flying back. Out of the shadows stepped out the same redhead male that stopped the thief.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked demandingly. The girl just stood up and smiled evilly. She raced towards the redhead and began to swing her hands at him attempting to hit the man. He jumped in the air and threw a couple of his bombs at her. He landed and smiled thinking he had won, but the smoked cleared it reveal the woman standing in the same spot unharmed. He gaped at the sight only to be hit by the cuffs. He quickly jumped onto his feet and pulled out his metal staff. He whacked the girl on the head, which caused the girl to go flying back onto a police car. He smirked and took a fighting position only to see his staff crumble to pieces. He looked back at the platinum blond haired woman to see her pick up a car with just right right foot. She threw it in the air the hit the car with her hands sending it flying towards the redhead. He barely managed to dodge the car.

"She's stronger that she looks." He stated. The girl then came running at him only to be hit on her side by a green ram.

"Ex member of the Doom Patrol, Sam. Wowzers your Scott!" The green man said as he saluted and gazed admiringly at the redhead.

"Um Sam." Scott pointed to the blond girl. Sam turned to look and saw her pick up a bus and chuck it towards the two. They jumped to the sides hoping to dodge the bus. Only to see a man in a grey jumpsuit catch the bus and set it down.

"Yo who's messing with Lightning's neighborhood!" He demanded as he glared at the two men.

"She started it." Sam said as he pointed to the blond. The three looked at her as she cracked her neck then hit the floor causing it to shake and crack a bit. The large metal cover over her cuffs fell off. She smiled slightly as her hands began to glow blue. She shot out blue glowing disk from her hands all around her. The three men took cover behind the bus. She stopped shooting the blue things out of her hands and fell to the floor.

"Alright let's go!" Scott said as all three of the jumped from behind the bus and raced towards the blind woman sitting on the floor breathing heavily. They were stopped when a black force shielded the panting girl on the flood. Then out of nowhere a woman came out of the ground. She wore a red cloak over her hiding her face.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." she stated as she dropped the shield from the girl. Scott looked at the blond.

"Stand down." He said. The man in the grey suit growled.

"Who put you in charge?" he complained. Scott just rolled his eyes from behind his mask and walked towards the fallen girl. She looked at him approaching then she stood up and held her hands out in front of her as they glowed blue again.

"Hwat od uyo tanw?" She growled in an alien language. Scott pulled out a tool from his belt and held his hand up in the air.

"Wow easy there I'm just trying to help see. My name is Scott." he said as he placed his hands on the cuffs. Her gazed soften as her hands and eyes stopped glowing. He was able to unlock the cuffs. He watches the heavy metal fall to the floor. The girl rubbed her wrist and looked at the man. "There now maybe we can.." She cut him off by pulling him into a kiss. She then pushed him to the floor as her eyes started to glow again.

"If you wish not to be destroyed you will leave me alone!" She growled at the redhead. She then took flight and disappeared into the air. Scott stayed on the floor shocked.

"So I'm Sam who are you guys?" asked the green guy. The others stayed quiet. After a long pause Scott stood up and dusted himself off.

"Thanks for the help." he said as he began to walk away.

"You are going after her?" The girl in the red cloak asked.

"I have to see if she is a threat." was his answer.

"More like to see if she'll give him another kiss." mutter The man in the grey suit.

"Scott sir do you think."

"Sorry, but I just went solo." Scott then walked away from the green man.

"need a sidekick." Sam looked to see the other two walk away he ran to the girl. "Hey do you want to go get pizza."

"Sorry but I'm not the type of person you would want to hangout with." she said as she walked away. Sam sighed and raced after the man in the grey sweat suit.

"Hey man. Want to hangout and play some video games?" Sam asked. The man turned around an removed his hood.

"There take a look at Lightning this is what happens when you get into an accident." Lightning shouted. Sam didn't flinch instead he observed the half robot man.

"Dude you look awesome. Like a cyborg. You look cool." Sam said with amazement in his eyes.

"Uh you're a strange little dude." he said as he scratched the top of his head. Before one of the could say a word and ship came from the space and planted something into a small island. Then a hologram appeared from onto of the weird device.

"People of Earth. One of our prisoners has escaped do not attempt to assist her or you will perish. We will do little damage as we look for her. She is highly dangerous. Be warned." Then the hologram disappeared as flying over largest lizards came flying towards the city.

"It looks like space girl has some friends." Lightning said.

"More like enemies." Scott said as he appeared out of nowhere. The girl in the red cloak appeared next to the three as they watched the scaly aliens destroy the city partially while looking for their escape prisoner. The four began to look around as the scaly aliens tear up the city more than it already was.

"We have to find a way to find her." Scott said.

"I'll just sniff her our!" Sam said as he turned into a green bloodhound and began to sniff the ground.

"Lightning has a sonic analyzer built into his arm." Lightning said as he started to type things onto his arm.

"She's near." The three guys looked at her. "I can sense things."

"I picked up her scent!" Sam said excited before turning back into a dog.

"Lightning picked up her heartbeat." Lightning stated.

"Well what are we waiting for. Let's go find her."

The blond alien landed infront of a building labeled Video Store. She held her stomach as it growled. Her eyes glowed blue as she shot a hole through the wall. She walked towards the stand that was colorful due to the wrappers of the candies. She began to put the candy into her mouth eating everything edible on the counter.

"Uh I think those taste kind of better without the wrappers." Sam stated. The alien girl turned around facing the new comers. She wiped her mouth and took a threatening step towards them with her hands glowing.

"Why are you here?" she growled. The four put up their hands in front of themselves.

"Wow calm down." Lightning said.

"Why should I? For what purpose did you free me?" The glowing light in her hands grew larger.

"We were just being nice." Scott said suggestively to the blond alien.

"Nice!" She scoff, "There is no such word as nice on my planet. The closest word is rofga meaning weak."

"Well on this planet nice means nice. And if you want lightning and the others to keep being nice, then tell us why you are a prisoner to the large lizard freaks." Lightening said. The blond hesitated at first before dropping her hands down at her sides.

"I am not prisoner. I am prize. I am to be delivered to their king and live my life as his slave or mistress." She said looking down at the floor hugging her self.

"I won't let that happen." Scott growled as he took a step forward towards her. She smiled slightly at him.

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!" Commanded one of the scaly alien. Then a whole horde flew down behind him all taking a fighting stance. All five of them looked at each other and nodded. The alien girl flew out and was followed by the others. Lightening smashed a few into the ground and walls. Sam turned into varies types of animals and took down a great amount. The girl in the red cloaked use her dark magic to throw and trap a couple of them into a dumpster. Scott used his martial art abilities to take a couple down. The alien girl shot down some but then was shot down herself. The lizard alien grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her down into the ground causing a crater to form when she hit the floor. Scott saw this hit the alien off of her. The aliens flew away from the five. The alien girl stood up and walked over to Scott.

"Thanks." She said with a slight smile.

"No problem." Scott replied back to the alien girl. Then the hologram reappeared as a giant laser gets ready to fire.

"FOOLS WE WARNED YOU NOT TO INTERFERE NOW PAY THE PRICE. WE WILL DESTROY YOUR CITY!" The hologram then disappeared and the alien girl looked at Scott.

"This is your fault! If you haven't insisted on the being nice then we wouldn't be in this predicament." She screamed at him.

"My fault? You attacked me, blast me, and kissed me yet you failed to mention the lizard king has a giant laser!" Scott snapped back at the alien. The bickering between the two didn't stop.

"Man this is your fault. If you haven't talked me into this then I would be here!" Sam yelled at Lightening.

"Dude Lightening didn't tell you anything!" He shouted back. The four continued to fight. The girl in the red cloak rubbed her temples.

"QUIET!" She shouted. The four stopped and looked at her. She shyly waved, "Hi I'm Zoey." Scott and the others gave Zoey a strange look before apologizing to each other.

"Look we got into this mess together. So we can get out of it together. Are you guys in?" Scott asked. The all nodded. Zoey then teleported the four into the space ship.

"Dude traveling by black magic is creepy." Sam said as he shivered a bit. Zoey slightly glared at the green man. "I mean it's pretty cool!"

"Come this way." The blond alien said as she lead the others to the control room. Zoey stayed behind and hugged herself.

"Hey why are you staying behind?" Lightening asked the redhead woman.

"I don't exactly fit in." She replied. Lightening touched her shoulder.

"One guy is green, Lightening is half metal, and she's an alien. You fit in just fine." Zoey nodded and began to catch up with the others along with Lightening. The alien girl shot down the door and stepped in with the others.

"So you brought me my prize?" The lizard asked smirking. "Or did you group together to stop me?"

"I would never go back to you!" The alien girl shout as she shot him with blue beams that came out of her. The other aliens began to attack her. Scott jumped in the way and counter their attacks. Sam and Lightening jumped in an began to help fight off the aliens. Sam was suddenly thrown to the wall leaving him vulnerable. Scott was thrown into Lightening and the alien girl. Zoey saw this and glared at the alien lizard. She jumped in front of her friends to keep the lizard alien away.

"Get away from my friends! Azarath Metrione Zinthos!" Zoey shouted as her dark magic blasted the aliens away and the top of the control room off. The leader still stood tall. His nails grew out as he walked towards Zoey. She stood there with wide eyes. Then the leader was blasted in the back sending him flying off the ship.

"Lightening is only say this once. BOO YEAH!" The others stood and smiled at each other. As morning came, Scott, Sam, Zoey, and Lightening stood at the shore of the mini island near the city.

"Man someone should build a house right here." Lightening said. The others nodded in agreement. The alien walked towards the others.

"Please friends do I look nice?" The four turned around to see the alien girl wearing a light green halter top with a metal breast plate with a blue gem in the middle of it. She wore a matching light green skirt and boots. She took off the metal crown and wore metal gloves with matching blue gems. The boys blushed and nodded to which they earned a giggle from the alien girl. "I want to request permission to stay on your planet to where the people are the most nice." She and Scott both blushed after she said that.

"Well you don't need permission to stay on Earth." Lightening said. She nodded happily.

"Hey um I never got the chance to ask you your name." Scott said. The alien girl walked towards him and smiled.

"In your language it's Dawn." She answered.

"Welcome to Earth Dawn. Hey I got something for all you guys. Here." Scott hands Dawn, Sam, and Zoey a communicator. "I thought we might want to keep in touch so lightening and I designed these."

"Lightening made these out of his own circuits." Lightening gloated.

"So when there is trouble you know who to call." Scott said as he smiled towards Dawn.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Please review :) I was randomly thinking that Dawn could be Starfire because both of them are kind and caring to anything. Then this story happened.

Scott-Robin(No comment XD)

Sam-Beastboy(because they both like video games;))

Lightning-Cyborg(I just liked the idea of him as Cyborg)

Zoey-Raven(I just randomly picked her as Raven)

*RoSe*


End file.
